


Why We Fight

by 2733me



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Feels, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2733me/pseuds/2733me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi slips off to watch the sunrise, but he isn't alone for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why We Fight

The morning was chilly. The sun had not yet peeked above the horizon. Levi sat alone on a rooftop, gazing over the quiet city below. As was his habit, he rolled his shirtsleeves to his elbows before lighting his cigarette. He would not risk getting ash on his cuffs.

There was a light thump as someone alighted on the rooftop behind him. He knew those approaching footsteps. He felt the warmth of a cloak being draped around his shoulders. With a sudden shiver, he pulled it tighter around himself. How had he not noticed the cold before?

The figure sat quietly next to him. If it had been anyone else Levi would have been pissed at the interruption. Anyone else would have been trying to make small talk. Anyone else would have started pestering him with annoying questions. Anyone else, but not- "How did you know I was here?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Petra looked up at him. "You always come here before we go on a mission."

Levi took a puff from his cigarette. "Guess you know me pretty well by now."

"I know you only smoke when you are troubled." 

Levi said nothing, but continued to puff on his cigarette. After a few minutes, he broke the silence. "My father was in the Scouting Legion."

"I didn't know that, where you two close? Is that why you joined?"

Levi continued in his blunt, emotionless voice which was a product of so many years of buried sadness. "He was eaten when I was six."

He gestured at a crumbling dwelling that had once been a simple stone cottage. My mother wasted away in that house. She died three years later, leaving me to fend for myself on the streets. Sometimes I wonder if she would have gotten better, if the grieving process would have been easier, if she had been able to bury him. If she had been able to have that closure."

Petra seemed unsure how to react to this. Her captain was usually so guarded. And while his tone was normal, he seemed to be confiding in her. "Captain... I'm so sorry." She laid her hand tentatively on his, and he did not pull away. He look another long pull from his cigarette.

"When I was first recruited into the academy, I was full of anger and hate." Levi gave a humfing sort of laugh. "Much like our young Eren Yeagar. Perhaps that is why I decided to take him on. Perhaps I thought I could be for Eren what Erwin was for me. Erwin made me realize that while anger fueled the desire to fight, fighting with anger was a quick way to get me dead. That wouldn't have helped anyone. I joined the Scouting Legion because I wanted to prevent what happened to me from happening to other children. To other families." He glanced over at his companion. "You're right, Petra. I do come here before every mission. I come here to remember what I have lost, and to remind myself why I am fighting."

There was a long moment of silence. Levi finished his cigarette and extinguished the butt against a shingle. 

"What about you, Petra? I always thought you would stay in the city. Why did you choose to join the Scouting Legion?"

Petra suddenly blushed. "Well I... when it came down to it... when it was time for me to choose, I realized that I had someone I wanted to protect. It suddenly didn't matter that the Titans terrified me. The only thing that mattered was keeping that person safe. The thought of losing them... But I don't think I have been much help. He doesn't need me. He's really strong on his own. I'm not strong, and I'm not very brave either."

Levi put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Don't ever say that Petra. You are the strongest and bravest woman I know."

"Captain-"

"Levi. When we are alone I want you to call me Levi. And by the way, I feel pretty safe right now." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Now sit here with me and watch this beautiful sunrise."

\-----------------------------------------------sixteen hours later---------------------------------------------

The sun was setting as Levi climbed his rooftop for the second time that day. He sat down heavily, pulled out a cigarette and struck a match. After a few moments he took something small out of his pocket. He sat looking at it for a long time, his cigarette forgotten. "I don't feel safe anymore Petra." He choked, stroking the winged pattern in his palm. After another moment he put the patch back into his pocket, threw away his cigarette, and pulled out a flask.


End file.
